A photoresist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
US 2006/0194982 A1 discloses a photoresist composition comprising a resin having an acid-labile group, being insoluble or poorly soluble in an aqueous alkali solution but becoming soluble in an aqueous alkali solution by the action of an acid, an acid generator and 2,6-diisopropylaniline.
JP 2009-199021 A1 discloses a photoresist composition comprising a compound represented by the following formula:
